1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording medium on which are recorded a program and data to be used in a program execution system that has a program execution device, an operation device, and a display device, etc., the program itself, the program execution system, and the program execution device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As information devices such as a program execution system that include a video game machine, there are, for example, entertainment systems by which one plays a game while operating an operation device to cause the game content, that is stored on a CD-ROM or other recording medium, to be displayed on the screen of a television receiver.
Between the program execution device and the operation device in these entertainment systems, the connection is normally made by a serial interface, and when a clock pulse is sent from the program execution device, key switch information, etc. is sent from the operation device that corresponds to the operation of the user, synchronized with this clock pulse.
Also, recently systems have been developed and made practical in which a vibration generation unit is provided, that gives a vibration to the user (also called the player) upon demand from outside (for example, a program execution device) into an operation device, and, for example, while a game is being played various vibrations are given to the user in response to operations by the user.
As shown for example in FIG. 3, if an arbitrary character 106 is to be displayed on the screen of the monitor, character 106 is displayed by taking as the standard, among multiple Camera viewpoints 100 and 102, the camera viewpoint 100 or the camera view point 102 that is associated with the position from which character 106 is to be displayed. Shown in FIG. 4 is an example, which is an image in which main road 104 extends straight in the depth direction from the near position on screen 110 and in which character 106 is displayed closer to the front than the location of intersection 108. In this case, as shown in FIG. 3, the camera viewpoint 100 is on a main road 104 and is set to a position that is nearer to the front than character 106.
As also shown in FIG. 4, if the user uses, for example a direction key on the operation device and operates character 106 so that for example it proceeds straight along the main road 104 the character 106 will move along the main road 104 in accordance with the operation input. However, when character 106 is positioned in the middle of intersection 108, the scene changes and, as shown in FIG. 5, character 106 is displayed from another camera viewpoint 102. As shown in FIG. 3, the other camera viewpoint 102 is the camera viewpoint set at the right front corner C4 which is one of the four corners C1-C4 at intersection 108. Thus, as shown in FIG. 5, main road 104 changes at the image and extends obliquely towards the right in the depth direction on screen 110.
The movement of character 106 after the switch to the other scene becomes a movement depending on the other camera viewpoint 102, and if, for example the upward direction key is operated by the user then, as shown in FIG. 6, character 106 will move upwards on screen 110 and will go off the main road 104 which extends obliquely towards the right.
Therefore, when the user is operating character 106 so that it advances straight along the main road 104 from the position shown in FIG. 4, if a switch to a different scene is suddenly made by the user, then character 106 will in this way depart from the main road 104. Therefore, the instant the scene changes to the scene shown in FIG. 5, the user must go to the trouble of switching to operations that correspond to the new scene.
Specifically, in the situation where character 106 is being chased by a monster, etc. or in the situation in which it will cross main road 104 within a limited time, etc., then every time the scene changes, one must manipulate character 106 by changing the operation, which creates a dilemma.